mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Samurai Deeper Kyo chapters
'' as published by Kodansha on October 15, 1999 in Japan.]] Samurai Deeper Kyo manga summaries by volume. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312749-2 | LicensedRelDate = June 10, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-225-7 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * Omake * Glossary | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312778-2 | LicensedRelDate = August 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-226-4 | ChapterList = * 006. "Depth" * 007. "Secret Way Of the Sword" * 008. "Legendary Force" * 009. "Yuya Meets The Pickpockets" * 010. "Yuya, Not Fighting, Dancing" * 011. "Cherry Blossom And Crow" * 012. "Poison of Snake and Scorpion" * 013. "Evil Eyes Appear" * 014. "The Third One" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312794-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 14, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-227-1 | ChapterList = * 015. "The Plan" * 016. "Awakening" * 017. "attack of White Crow" * 018. "Cherry Blossoms In Full Bloom Flying Crow Keeps Singing Quietly" * 019. "At the End of the Mirage" * 020. "Wings Of The Tiger" * 021. "The Man Who Defeated Demon Eyes Kyo" * 022. "Genjiro-Sama" * 023. "Arriving at Edo" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312830-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 9, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-249-3 | ChapterList = * 024. "Spider Woman" * 025. "Battle Before the Shogun" * 026. "Ambition in the Moonlight" * 027. "The Night Before" * 028. "The Demon's Memories" * 029. "The Contest of Champions" * 030. "Loyalty and Pride" * 031. "A Winners Praise" * 032. "Three Devil Gods Decend" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312850-5 | LicensedRelDate = February 10, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-249-3 | ChapterList = * 033. "Death Without Honor" * 034. "Between Life and Death" * 035. "By One Step" * 036. "Black Blood" * 037. "Moonless Night" * 038. "Blind Akira" * 039. "Invitation to the Forest" * 040. "The Forest Dwellers" * 041. "The Sea of Blue Fire'" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312870-3 | LicensedRelDate = April 13, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-542-5 | ChapterList = * 042. "I Believe" * 043. "The Master" * 044. "Trick for a Trick" * 045. "Playing With Dolls" * 046. "Ten Minutes" * 047. "The Sleeping Dragon Roars" * 048. "Red Giant" * 049. "Behind Smile" * 050. "Child of the forest" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312903-8 | LicensedRelDate = June 8, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-543-2 | ChapterList = * 051. "The Demon-Blade Muramasa" * 052. "Visitor on a Dark Night" * 053. "The Biggest Dummy in the World" * 054. "Demon Eyes Defeat" * 055. "The Demons Heartbeat" * 056. "Demon Eyes Open" * 057. "Shindaras Plan" * 058. "Friends Reunited" * 059. "Rubbed the Wrong Way" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312926-7 | LicensedRelDate = August 10, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-544-9 | ChapterList = * 060. "A Bright and Shining Star" * 061. "The Lone Wolf" * 062. "The Man with a Scar on His back" * 063. "To the Lotus Land" * 064. "The Open Gates" * 065. "The Gatekeeper" * 066. "The Star Returns" * 067. "Battle to the Death: First Blade" * 068. "Battle to the Death: Second Blade" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312949-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-545-6 | ChapterList = * 069. "Third Blade" * 070. "Fourth Blade" * 071. "Fifth Blade" * 072. "Sixth Blade" * 073. "Seventh Blade" * 074. "Eighth Blade" * 075. "Ninth Blade" * 076. "Tenth Blade" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312970-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-450-4 | ChapterList = * 077. "Eleventh Blade" * 078. "Twelfth Blade... Then What?" * 079. "Meeting" * 080. "The Final Blade" * 081. "Blade's End" * 082. "Something Lost and Something Found" * 083. "The Medicine Box" * 084. "The Path Revealed" * 085. "The One-Eyed Man" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-312992-2 | LicensedRelDate = February 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-451-1 | ChapterList = * 086. "Botenmaru" * 087. "The Four Emperors" * 088. "The Wanted Saint" * 089. "Assassin From the Gods" * 090. "Clan of the Gods" * Side Story: "Dragon of the Blue Sky (Part 1)" * Side Story: "Dragon of the Blue Sky (Part 2)" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-313031-7 | LicensedRelDate = April 12, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-452-8 | ChapterList = * 091. "Dance of Swords" * 092. "Mumyosaikyo School: Water Sevensplit Dragon!" * 093. "The True Mumyojinpu School" * 094. "Shinreis Water" * 095. "The Tie that Binds" * 096. "Successor of the Mumyojinpu School" * 097. "Power of the Emperor" * 098. "Hokurakushimon" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-313053-9 | LicensedRelDate = June 7, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-453-5 | ChapterList = * 099. "The Lions Roar" * 100. "Raikoken" * 101. "The Lightning of Loyalty" * 102. "The Long Nights End" * 103. "An Unfortunate Woman" * 104. "Firefly" * 105. "Kaho-Enbu" * 106. "Four Years Later" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-313074-4 | LicensedRelDate = July 12, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-454-2 | ChapterList = * 107. "The Demon's Return" * 108. "Love & Peace" * 109. "The Joker" * 110. "Two Sins" * 111. "The Body" * 112. "Bearer of the Crimson Cross" * 113. "Devils in White" * 114. "Twelve Hours" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363104-3 | LicensedRelDate = August 9, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-455-9 | ChapterList = * 115. "Castle Town" * 116. "The color of the Heart" * 117. "Road to Hope" * 118. "The Chamber of Time" * 119. "Threads of Fate" * 120. "Laboratory of Life" * 121. "Tears" * 122. "Blood Oath" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363123-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-456-6 | ChapterList = * 123. "Strength and Loneliness" * 124. "The Waxing Blaze" * 125. "Attachments" * 126. "Suzaku" * 127. "Two Birds of Flame" * 128. "Paths" * 129. "The Secret of Strength" * 130. "Friends Reunited" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363145-6 | LicensedRelDate = February 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-457-3 | ChapterList = * 131. "The Resentful Dead" * 132. "Samurai Spirit" * 133. "The Ice Fortress" * 134. "Hyokenseiso" * 135. "So Far Behind" * 136. "So Far Ahead" * 137. "The Dead Can Die" * 138. "Infernos Chill" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363166-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 9, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-458-0 | ChapterList = * 139. "Doubt" * 140. "The Jewel's Resting Place" * 141. "The One Who Dreams" * 142. "The Third Keeper" * 143. "Rain" * 144. "Execution Game" * 145. "The Final Blow" * 146. "The Demon Enraged" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363190-6 | LicensedRelDate = August 8, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-459-7 | ChapterList = * 147. "End It" * 148. "Phoenix" * 149. "Mahiro's Truth" * 150. "Faith" * 151. "Fourth Watcher" * 152. "A Person" * 153. "Ashura, God Of Battle" * 154. "Compassion Vs Cruelty" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363213-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-460-3 | ChapterList = * 155. "Out of a Fathers Shadow" * 156. "Fifty-Fifty" * 157. "Each Man's Resolve" * 158. "Towards the Light" * 159. "Shiina Yuya's Origins" * 160. "Fugitive" * 161. "Precious Jewel" * 162. "Cremation" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363258-3 | LicensedRelDate = February 13, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-461-0 | ChapterList = * 163. "The Fifth and Final Gate" * 164. "The Mibu's Warrior" * 165. "Dance of Death" * 166. "Flight" * 167. "The Phoenix Rises Again" * 168. "Truth and Lies" * 169. "The One and Only" * 170. "Chain of Rightousness" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363271-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 8, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-462-7 | ChapterList = * 171. "Agony" * 172. "Demon" * 173. "A White Beast" * 174. "Unchained" * 175. "True Strength" * 176. "The Last of the Four Emperors" * 177. "Akari-chan" * 178. "Evil Spirits" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363296-5 | LicensedRelDate = July 10, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-463-4 | ChapterList = * 179. "The Four Emperors Mobilize" * 180. "Invincible" * 181. "Separate Ways" * 182. "Whirligigs" * 183. "Transformation" * 184. "A Monster Branded" * 185. "Warm Hands" * 186. "Petrification Demon" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363317-7 (normal ed.) ISBN 978-4-06-362027-6 (limited ed.) | LicensedRelDate = September 11, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-464-1 | ChapterList = * 187. "The Meaning of Rage" * 188. "Impossible Reunion" * 189. "Friendship Unravels" * 190. "The Mark Of Friendship" * 191. "Sasuke Awakens" * 192. "The One Who Crosses the Sky" * 193. "Sparklers" * 194. "The Enemy Within" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363335-1 | LicensedRelDate = November 13, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-465-8 | ChapterList = * 195. "Secret Weapon 'The Inverted Spear'" * 196. "A Decision is Made" * 197. "Kubira's 'Dedication'" * 198. "The Disease of Death" * 199. "Passion of the Samurai" * 200. "The Correct Path" * 201. "Those That be Not Human" * 202. "Master of the Proverb" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363357-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 8, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-466-5 | ChapterList = * 203. "Prepare To Morph" * 204. "The Beast" * 205. "The Still Truer Samurai" * 206. "Traitor of the Flame" * 207. "The Former Crimson King" * 208. "Colored Unchangeable" * 209. "The Hero Warriors" * 210. "The Wagtail of Speed" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363395-5 (normal ed.) ISBN 978-4-06-362028-3 (limited ed.) | LicensedRelDate = March 11, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-633-1 | ChapterList = * 211. "Clumsy Devotion" * 212. "The Greatest Duel to the Death" * 213. "The Samurai Theater" * 214. "Today is Stew Day" * 215. "Welcome to Onmyo Palace" * 216. "No. 13" * 217. "Lucky Brothers" * 218. "The Latrine Guard" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363424-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 13, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-188-5 | ChapterList = * 219. "Watcher of the Wind" * 220. "Speaking to Swords" * 221. "A False Victory" * 222. "Heaven Under Earth" * 223. "Another Pair of Crimson Eyes" * 224. "Tokito of the Four Elders" * 225. "Bontenmaru: The Man" * 226. "Waking Dream" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363447-1 | LicensedRelDate = July 8, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-189-2 | ChapterList = * 227. "Fourth Encounter" * 228. "The Red Heavens, The White Earth" * 229. "Someone so, so Important" * 230. "True Demon" * 231. "Dreams or Realities" * 232. "Embers of the Soul" * 233. "A Momentary Eternity" * 234. "A Four-Year Decision" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363472-3 | LicensedRelDate = September 9, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-190-8 | ChapterList = * 235. "The King's Proof" * 236. "Separation and Reunion" * 237. "An Unknown World" * 238. "Hotaru's Home" * 239. "Chick Bowl" * 240. "Along the Way" * 241. "Limits and Miracles * 242. "Rebellion" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363497-6 (normal ed.) ISBN 978-4-06-362040-5 (limited ed.) | LicensedRelDate = November 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-191-5 | ChapterList = * 243. "The Height of Despair" * 244. "The Form of the Non-Form" * 245. "Spin Three Times and Bark" * 246. "Firefly Light" * 247. "An Unbreaking Soul" * 248. "A Tale of Flame" * 249. "The Final Lesson" * 250. "Love Love ☆ Trouble" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363536-2 | LicensedRelDate = January 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0222-4 | ChapterList = * 251. "Guerrilla Hideout" * 252. "Akira All Alone" * 253. "Your Back" * 254. "The Left Blade" * 255. "Ultra-Freezing Point" * 256. "A Moment With The Holy Mother" * 257. "A Miracle of Fate" * 258. "The Distance to His Back | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363560-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0223-1 | ChapterList = * 259. "Animal Trail" * 260. "The Pulse of a Great Mind" * 261. "The Superior Man is Wise" * 262. "Playing Tag" * 263. "The Final Eye of the Wagtail" * 264. "Promise" * 265. "Pawn" * 266. "The Samurai" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363583-6 | LicensedRelDate = April 7, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0224-8 | ChapterList = * 267. "A Fleeting Dream" * 268. "Once in Your Life" * 269. "The Guardian of Heaven" * 270. "The Rest of the Dream" * 271. "True Heart" * 272. "The True Mibu Clan" * 273. "The Battle Over the Clan" * 274. "Fighting Puppets" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363607-9 | LicensedRelDate = 12/15/2009 | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 275. "Daydream" * 276. * 277. * 278. * 279. * 280. * 281. * 282. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363627-7 (normal ed.) ISBN 978-4-06-362053-5 (limited ed.) | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 283. * 284. * 285. "The Red Cross Knight" * 286. * 287. "Synchronization" * 288. "Yin & Yang - The Sixth Sword: Rain of Despair" * 289. "The Sanzu River" * 290. "The Power of Faith" | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363653-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 291. * 292. "Remembrance" * 293. * 294. * 295. "Sins" * 296. * 297. * 298. * 299. "The Terrible God - The Fourth Sword 'Wrath of Heaven' " | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-363689-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 300. * 301. * 302. * 303. * 304. "The Terrible God - The Ninth Sword 'Wish' " * 305. * 306. * Last chapter: "The One who create History" * Bonus chapter | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} References Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters